The transportation industry continues to require methods of baffling, sealing and reinforcement that provide improved functionality while simultaneously providing reduced weight and cost. Often, improved functionality is accompanied by an increase in weight and almost always includes an increased cost. For example, improved strength in rigid materials often requires additional material which leads to an increase in both cost and weight. Alternatively, lighter weight materials with improved strength often include an increase in cost as well. Expandable materials are wrought with additional problems. Materials with improved expansion are often difficult to control and are usually paired with increased cost. Additionally, often as the strength of an expandable material increases so does the weight. Adhesive materials also show a tendency for increased cost associated with improved adhesion. The present invention addresses the need for materials that show improved ability for baffling, sealing and reinforcing while providing reduced weight and reduced cost.